


Little Red Alois and The Big Bad Ciel

by CCLovesRoses



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alois is in a dress, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Here we go, Knotting, M/M, My First Fanfic, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex in the woods, and Ciel is a wolf, but not a lot, little red riding hood inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24926245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CCLovesRoses/pseuds/CCLovesRoses
Summary: Alois gets lost trying to find a Halloween party in the woods, but things go better than he planned when he stumbles upon a handsome man dressed like a wolf. At least, he thinks he's dressed up as one.
Relationships: Ciel Phantomhive/Alois Trancy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52
Collections: Bottom | Uke Alois Trancy





	Little Red Alois and The Big Bad Ciel

**Author's Note:**

> Ciel and Alois are both over 21 because underage drinking is a crime, folks!

Alois stumbles around the forest holding a half-empty bottle of beer in his right hand. _Where is this party? I’ve been walking for…_ He pulls out his phone to check the time. _Thirty minutes give or take._

 _My feet are killing me. Why did I have to wear heels?_ He looks down at his black lace-up high heeled boots. _Oh right, because they make me look hot. Plus, I’m going to this party to get drunk, dance, and get laid. Nothing else._

Suddenly Alois’s heel catches on a root, causing him to fall forward through two bushes. He braces himself for impact but lucky lands on his palms. The impact makes him yelp out in pain. _Stupid heels!_

A voice speaks from above Alois, “Are you okay?” He looks up and his icy blue eyes meet sapphire eyes. He then slowly looks down to see an exposed collar bone and a peek of a sculpted chest. _Oh my god, this guy is so hot._ He offers Alois his hand, which he takes immediately. Alois can’t help as his eyes glance down at the way Ciel’s muscles flex as he pulls him back onto his feet. He bites his lip to hold back the moan that almost escapes his mouth. 

“Th-thank you,” Alois whimpers like a high school girl talking to her crush for the first time ever. _Okay, Alois, get a grip. He’s hot but not hot enough to make you stumble over your words._

Pulling Alois back onto his feet, the man returns back to the backpack that he was rifling through. Alois looks down at his Red Riding Hood costume, brushing off the dirt and leaves that now cover the short dress. _Fuck, those stupid bushes tore off a few pieces of my skirt! God damn it, I really liked this costume._

“I have a first aid kit in my tent. Want me to check to see if you have any injuries?” The sapphire eyed guy smiles at Alois. “You can check anything you want on me,” Alois flirtily says in response. _Maybe I can still get laid after all tonight? I don’t really know him, but it beats looking for the stupid party anymore._

The guy just shrugs his shoulders and turns around to search through a tent. Alois takes this time to look around the area he fell into. _A campsite? Why is he camping here while there’s a Halloween Party going on? Unless… maybe he set up this tent so he could bring party-goers back here to fuck them? I can respect that._

Alois’s attention is brought back to the sapphire eyed guy, who is currently bent over. _Damn, that ass though. Please, please... let him be gay._ While admiring the man’s backside, he spots something unusual sprouting from his pants. _Wait, a second. Is that a tail?_

The guy turns around and makes his way back over with a medical kit in his left hand. With him standing so close in front of him, he can now see how his messy grey hair covers his right eye. _It looks so soft, I just want to run my fingers through it._ His eyes make their way to the top of his head. _Are those ears? First, a tail and now ears. He’s definitely here for the Halloween party._

The guy places the first aid kit down on the ground next to them. He quickly looks down at himself and sighs, buttoning his shirt the rest of the way up. _Damn, wished he would have left it open._

Without any warning, he hikes up Alois’s leg. 

Alois whimpers, “What are you-” 

“You have a cut on your thigh.” Alois looks down at his leg and spots a small, bloody smear. _Fuck those stupid bushes. Well, at least my thigh is being caressed by a super hot guy._

Said hot guy opens the first aid kit and starts rummaging around. 

“So, what’s your name handsome?” _Oh, stupid Alois is that all you got?_

“It’s Ciel,” he says as he smiles at Alois and pulls out a box of band-aids. _So, Ciel’s the name I’ll be screaming out later._

“I’m Alois” Ciel pulls out a bottle of rubbing alcohol as well as a small bag of cotton balls. _He’s so friendly. Just like a little puppy dog._

Ciel closes the first aid kit and places it back on the ground next to them. He then begins to clean the wound on Alois’s thigh. 

“So, are you here for the party as well?” Alois lets out a hiss of pain as Ciel rubs a cotton ball dipped in rubbing alcohol on his cut.

Ciel pauses cleaning the wound and turns his head to the side in question. “Party?”

“Yeah. The Halloween Party. Nice Big Bad Wolf costume by the way.” Ciel looks around nervously, “Uh... thank you.” He goes back to cleaning his wound.

 _This guy is really playing hard to get._ Alois strikes a pose, “Do you like my costume?”

“Y-yeah.” His body slumps as he lets out a sigh. _Maybe, he’s not interested in me at all._

“Good because our costumes technically go together after all.” Ciel gives Alois a confused glance.

“Yeah, of course, we totally match.” Ciel agrees quickly, masking his confusion by focusing on the wound that is currently still bleeding.

Ciel frowns, “The blood won’t stop flowing out.” 

“Yeah...that’s normal.” Alois rubs the back of his neck, “It will stop eventually once you bandage it up.”

Ciel leans his face down to Alois’s leg, his pink tongue peeks out past his luscious lips as he runs his tongue across the bleeding gash.

Alois yelps. _Oh my god! Did he just lick my leg?_ Ciel lets out a small moan as he swallows Alois’s blood. _Is he… enjoying this?_ His pink tongue once again peeks out from his lips as he licks them clean of Alois’s leftover blood. _I think I’m enjoying this a little too much. Now I have a raging boner. Thank god that this dress covers it._

He pulls his tongue away and places a band-aid in its place. Satisfied with his work, he releases Alois’s leg, who is trying to hide his scarlet-dyed face from Ciel. 

“Thank you, Ciel. You’re so kind.” Alois places his hand on Ciel’s chest. “Is there any way I can repay you?”

Ciel turns bright red and gulps and he looks down, “Umm…” Alois’s eyes travel down to see that he wasn’t the only one enjoying himself.

“Can I help you with this?” Alois slides his hand down Ciel’s body until his hand is resting over the tent in his pants. Ciel lets out a whine in response and pinches his eyes shut. Alois smiles at his expression and lets out a small laugh as he begins to slide his hand up and down Ciel’s clothed dick. He lets out a few more whines as he begins to shake slightly. _He’s super cute when he’s needy. Makes me just want to go down and suck him off until he can’t stand anymore._

Alois gets on his knees, ignoring the leaves and twigs now poking into them, and puts his mouth over Ciel’s clothed dick and begins to suck and run his tongue over the covered tip. Ciel places his hand on the back of Alois's head as he presses his mouth as close as he can get with the barrier of his pants. He begins to dry hump Alois’s face, letting out full moans now as he loses himself in pleasure. 

“A-Alois... p-please…” Ciel moans out, his sapphire eyes dark with lust and a string of drool rolling down his chin.

_Holy fuck, that’s hot! How could I say no?_

Alois keeps his face in place as he continues to work his tongue against Ciel’s covered dick. _I need these fucking pants out of the way._ He reaches his hand up to pop open Ciel’s button before biting down on the zipper and pulling it down. He leans back just in time before Ciel’s dick springs free. _He’s got a nice dick. Not too thick to where it will hurt me, but still nice and long._

Alois licks his lips as he is greeted with the sight of the swollen tip glistening with precum. 

He opens his lips and slides his mouth down onto it, making Ciel throw his head back in pleasure. Alois wraps his right hand around the base as he slides it out of his mouth and back in, starting to build up a pace. He begins to stroke up from the base reaching what his mouth couldn’t. Ciel lets out a few desperate moans as Alois rolls his tongue over the tip. 

Alois continues to bob and suck at a rhythm that has Ciel shaking. Suddenly, he pulls his mouth off of his dick with a pop. Ciel who lets a whine of frustration at the loss of warmth around his length. Alois gives Ciel a wink as he traces his tongue slowly down the underside of his length while staring up at him through his eyelashes. Ciel shuts his eyes as he growls “Stop teasing me.”

Alois gulps and squirms slightly to get some friction on his own dick. He lets out a small moan and takes Ciel back into his mouth until he hits the back of his throat. Ciel practically screams out, gripping his hair with shaking hands. Alois relaxed his throat and begin to lightly swallow around Ciel’s head as he continued to suck as well as stoke what was not in his mouth. 

Ciel became a panting mess, his eyes snapped shut again and he threw his head back in pleasure. Ciel pulls Alois’s hair hard, making him moan around his cock which sends Ciel over the edge, his climax leaving him howling. Alois nearly chokes on the thick, warm liquid filling his mouth. He swallows as much of Ciel’s cum as he can while the rest slides down the sides of his mouth and chin. 

Alois wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and watches Ciel let out loud pants as he tries to catch his breath. Satisfied, he stands up from his previous kneeling position as Ciel struggles to stay standing. 

After he finally calms down, Alois is met with his dark sapphire eyes that slowly devour his body. A blush covers Alois’s cheeks as he pulls Ciel in for a kiss. He pushes his tongue inside his mouth, desperately trying to taste more of him. Ciel begins to tug on Alois’s dress, wanting it off. 

Pulling away from the kiss, Alois pants, “Can we do this in the tent? I’d rather not have a threesome with the bugs.” 

Ciel lets out a huff, “Fine.” He grabs Alois by the wrist and pulls him into his tent. 

Once inside Alois is pushed down on top of a bunch of blankets of different shapes and sizes. Ciel kneels over Alois’s body as he begins to unbutton his shirt, his arousal making him fumble with the buttons. Alois reaches up to help him, stroking his hands up his bare torso before tossing the shirt into one of the corners of the tent. Ciel turns his attention back on Alois’s dress, trying to figure out how to get it off of him. Alois reaches his right hand behind his back and eases the zipper on the back of the dress down before swearing under his breath.

“Can you help unzip me the rest of the way?” Alois turns his back towards Ciel. Alois feels a shaky hand ease the zipper down the rest of the way. Ciel strips the dress off of Alois’s body and tosses it before finally shimmying out of his undone pants. Alois reaches up to take off Ciel’s wolf ears and tugs on one of them. 

“Ouch!” Ciel pushes Alois’s hand off of his ear and rubs it whining under his breath, “Why did you do that?” Ciel narrows his eyes at Alois and lets out a huff.

“I thought you would want to take them off.” Alois gives him a confused look and scratches his head. 

“Oh no, they stay on.”

“Okay, sorry.” Alois just shakes off the whole event to focus on the beautiful man in front of him. They hungrily stare at each other’s bodies, fantasizing about how the next actions will feel. 

Ciel leans his head down to Alois’s dick he gulps and looks back up at Alois with a hesitant look in his eyes, but he takes it in his mouth before he can say anything. Alois moans out in surprise as Ciel begins to suck and bob his head. After a few moments of Ciel repeating the same action without any kind of build-up, Alois looks down at the fuzzy mop moving up and down. 

_Has he ever sucked a dick before? He’s… not great at this._

Alois stops him, “Ciel, please. I need you inside me.” He begs him with lust-filled eyes. _Just stop sucking my dick, please. I need to get off now before I die from blue balls._

Ciel pulls away from Alois’s dick and looks at him eagerly, “O-okay.” Alois reaches over to the pile of clothes on the ground next to them. He reaches into the pocket on the front apron of his costume and pulls out a small bottle of lube.

Alois gets on his knees as he opens the bottle and pours some lube on his fingers and guides his hand down between his legs, pushing one of his fingers in his ass. Alois moans out in pain and pleasure as he continues to finger himself adding an extra finger one by one until three are inside of himself. _Oh god, this feels so good, but it’s about to feel way better._

As if Ciel heard his thoughts, he gets behind Alois and pulls his hand away, making Alois whine. Ciel wraps his hand around his cock as he begins to line himself up. 

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Alois looks back at Ciel with hooded eyes. He swallows and nods his head.

“Please... I need to feel you, Ciel.” As soon as those words left his lips, Ciel thrusts into him and they both groan in sync before taking a moment to catch their breath.

“C-Ciel, please move. I’m begging you.” He moans as he wiggles his hips slightly. Eager to please, Ciel begins to move in and out of him at a painfully gentle pace. 

“Fuck me harder. Don’t hold back, I can take it.” Ciel picks up the pace in response, thrusting in and out of him without restraint, digging his fingers into Alois’s hips. Alois moans out in pleasure as Ciel hits his prostate. Ciel notices his reaction and continues to pound and abuse it over and over again. _Oh god, his dick is going to be the death of me._

Alois looks over his shoulder at Ciel, the sight of his face is twisted in pleasure as he thrusts in and out making him harder. He looks down at his own dick’s angry red, leaking tip. 

Ciel suddenly wraps his arm around Alois and grabs his throbbing dick and begins to stroke it from tip to base. The feeling of pleasure from both ends has Alois weak on his knees. Alois throws his head forward in ecstasy as he feels his release coming in fast waves. _I’m not going to last much longer._ Ciel’s thrusts become faster and sloppier, proving to him that he is getting close as well. He tries to meet Ciel’s thrusts but it’s becoming harder for him to keep up since he’s so close to his climax. 

“Ciel...I-I’m...so...close!” Ciel strokes Alois’s dick faster as he thrusts deeply into Alois until his whole body shakes, his cum coating Ciel’s hand while a scream rips from his throat, “C-Ciel!” 

Ciel wraps his fingers into Alois’s hair and pushes his head into the pile of blankets as he thrusts relentlessly, letting out a deep growl right before he cums.

“Ah, A-Alois!” Ciel growls as thick, hot cum fills Alois before he collapses on top of his back, Both of them panting violently. 

_God that felt amazing, I’ve never cum so hard before._ The two lay on top of each other, lost in the euphoria of their afterglow. Once their breathing returns to normal Alois tries to slide himself off of Ciel’s dick but finds their hips are glued.

“Nn?” 

He tries to pull himself off again only to have a sharp pain shoot up his spine.

“Ouch! What the fuck is going on, Ciel?” 

“You mean… my knot?”

“Excuse me, your fucking _what!?_ ”

Ciel just lets out a weak laugh. “What.. you haven’t figured out I’m actually a wolf yet? I thought you’d already seen my knot when you sucked me off.” Alois gives him a shocked expression from over his shoulder.

_And here I was thinking he was just a fucking furry or something. Well, this will make for one interesting story to tell._

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by my lovely girlfriend ;)
> 
> Oh god, my very first fic on ao3 and it has knotting in it I swear it's not gonna always be like this, guys. Anyway, I'd love to know what you guys think! Likes and kudos appreciated!
> 
> Also, feel free to follow me on Tumblr @CCLovesRoses


End file.
